


折翼之蝶·愛別離

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 飛禍終絕愛，音書俱渺茫。明朝能見否，相對訴衷腸。——《百人一首·第六十三首恋の歌》(漢譯)凑﨑是效忠平氏的武士，而她深愛的人正在平安京等待她……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	折翼之蝶·愛別離

誰都曉得平家的戰船都被源氏軍兵，艄公舵手、大將武士，不是被射死，就是被斬殺。唯獨凑﨑紗夏所在的戰船，殘存著一絲生機。

遙遙望見凑﨑披著紅線縫綴的紫鎧，背著鑲金的太刀快與周遭的火光融作一體。雖說她身材看著瘦削不潤，可雪白纖幼的手卻是拉開手中硬弓，連珠箭發，颼颼數聲便將方跳上船頭的源氏軍兵射落海中，濺起了夾血浪花。

可再快再銳的箭矢都架不上蜂擁而至的源氏軍兵，凑﨑急忙伸手往箭袋裡一抽，卻摸了個空。她心下暗叫不好，只得拋下手上硬弓，拔刀出鞘，霎時衝天寒峭，頃刻之間凑﨑便砍殺多人，直教源氏軍兵僵持原地，竟不敢跳上船與她為敵。

“放箭！”

不知何處聲響，萬箭齊發。凑﨑揮舞著太刀，一下格開了箭雨。可誰知鄰船的安本三郎一記冷箭，鏑鏃便掠海破疾而至，卡嚓一聲巨響，竟然穿透鎧甲了！凑﨑冒著冷汗悶哼一聲，刀花卻再也抖不起了。眼看源氏軍兵一個接一個跳上戰船，凑﨑的心越發焦躁，可手上的合該生風的太刀卻不聽使喚，隨著手臂的傷口撕裂而越發慢了起來。

凑﨑那張與亡父一般俊秀的臉龐被濺血所玷染，她粗喘著氣，正冷眉橫眼的瞪視著他們。但她內心深處的人兒，卻是默默流敞兩行淚。

“我不能死……”她乾燥得龜裂的嘴唇微微的一張一翕，沒有人聽得見她說甚麼:“子瑜還等我回京……她等我帶她去難波……”

她的坤澤、她那個來自宋國的小坤澤，正在家中等著她。

她答應過她的。

那是戰前的一夜。

那夜周子瑜一言不發，眼眶一圈通紅，失魂落魄得猶似失了主人的小狗。映在凑﨑那雙琥珀色的雙眸，仿佛就在替純粹通透的琥珀上添上了絲裂紋。

“子瑜”凑﨑環住了周子瑜的腰，毛絨絨的腦袋掛在周子瑜的肩上。她沒有塗上鐵漿的牙齒正輕舐玩弄著她的耳珠，仿佛那是柴犬摯愛的狗尾巴草，直至它被磨擦到紅腫之時，她方才罷休。

但這並非結束。

凑﨑通體漸漸溢散出貽糖的香氣，好像有人將她倆扔到糖店的倉庫般。手亦不安份起來，潛入周子瑜的唐衣，撫弄著她的乳房。

“你要上戰場，對嗎？”冷不防周子瑜一句話，凑﨑的手默然停住了。

“你怎麼知道的？”

“她們以為我聽不懂，所以在花園內談。”

凑﨑暗恨侍女僕從們多事，可嘴上卻是微笑著道 :“放心，我會回來的。”

“真的麼？”

“我答應你。”

周子瑜其實並不相信凑﨑，但此時此刻她只得熱烈的回和凑﨑。二人的唇舌互纏，直到二人呼吸困難之時，凑﨑才依依不捨的轉移陣地。她一把將周子瑜推倒在榻榻米上，沒有預先鋪好床褥的榻榻米硌得周子瑜眉宇皺成川字型。

嗤一聲，凑﨑的手撕裂了周子瑜身上蔚藍而整潔的唐衣。她的舌頭正在周子瑜的乳首打轉，乳首宛如緋紅的尖石般挺立起來，正如周子瑜宛如朝霞的潮紅的身體。

“啊...”

周子瑜的呻吟聲使凑﨑忘記了一切 :源氏起兵、腐敗的平氏、父親的葬禮、明日的征戰。她只知道這或許是她最後一天能將她所愛之人擁入懷中，被那一連串禍事壓得疲軟無勁陰莖隨著那聲聲呻吟而遂漸漲大變硬，龜頭上暴突的青筋似快要爆烈。

周子瑜似是察覺到凑﨑身下的異樣，淡淡的松墨香隨之自她體內散出。混雜二人氣息的味道勝似春藥，凑﨑一下子便進入了周子瑜的體內。

喘息聲、呻吟聲隨著凑﨑抽插的力道而越發響亮，快要傳到外頭的靈堂。沉寂的凑﨑宅許久沒有坤澤和乾元的活力，灰暗的房間抹上了名作激情的艷紅。

“姐姐…你一定要平安…回來…”

“子…子瑜…我…答應你…”

凑﨑一邊說一邊往裏撞，不知過了多久，竟是一下撞開了宮囗，白濁的精液全數往內送。她和周子瑜同時登上頂峰，擁抱著對方沉沉睡去。

在她入睡之前，最後映入眼簾的正是周子瑜的睡顏。

“我會回來的。”

她答應過她，可時不與我。

死撐了一個時辰，就算是鐵打的銅人也是捱不住，她經已連刀也握不住。閃過不知何處而來的暗箭，笨重的盔甲將她拖跌在地。

是機會！源氏的數個力士心想，隨即大喊一聲，拔出腰刀，齊撲過來。一個扯著凑﨑的左腿，一個扯著凑﨑的右腿，一個抽刀往太刀刀杆一斬，一個往凑﨑的脖子削去。

霎時間錚一聲，刀落血飛。不知何方傳來“御船沉沒！主上與二品夫人投海自盡。”的消息，在凑﨑闔上雙眼已前，最後看見的就是平氏的紅旗盡吹落海，宛如失了主人的空船殘櫓般惘然飄泊;拍打岸邊的白浪染血，黑甲武士失了靈魂的軀殼往岸邊撞去。

一切都像極了那年秋季。

龍田川就跟這片紅海極似，它被嵐風吹落的落楓抹上重重焰色，周子瑜立在川邊往宋國的方向眺望，蔚藍的身影在那片紅中煞是顯眼。

“子瑜。”她輕聲叫喚著女孩的名字，女孩回眸一笑，刻毒入骨的似錦繁花也奪不去她的光芒。

“紗夏姐姐。”

她迎著她走去，伸手牽拽著她，光滑無蠶的雙手觸感冰涼得堪比快灌入她口鼻的海水。

——對不起，我要失約了。

凑﨑追隨遷都至波濤之下的君主。


End file.
